Slime Magic
Slime Magic is a Caster type Magic that allows the user to conjure and manipulate Slimy substances of various effects. Description Slime Magic is a strange magic, allowing the user to manipulate and even generate Slimy substances, although most known slimy substances are ineffective in any situation, there are some with odd properties allowing a user of this magic to become quite versatile in battle. Users of this magic often use only one or two different slimes but there are some that have trained to use them all. The various slimes are generated by using Eternano to convert their sweat into the slime of their choosing, different slimes require a different emotion to be felt even if felt by memory, although feeling the raw emotion increases the power of the magic. The training for this magic is rigorous, painful and tasking on the body and mind of the mage, allowing them to go to certain states of mind quickly if needed. By learning to generate a specific type of slime, users become immune to on contact effects that the slime causes, such as the effects of Toxic Slime and Corrosive Slime, this is because the method used to create it can also be used to break it down nullifying the effects (Explosive Slime can only be broken down on contact, not if its on the ground nearby). Types of Slime: 'Slime' This slime is a clear gelatinous substance. This is the most basic of slimes and is also the easiest to use. It's sticky and thick, but isn't very effective, even when used as a motion impeding substance, to slow a target. Its one strength lies in its disorienting. This slime requires no emotion to be felt, which represents the users ability to do easy things with minimal effort. 'Oily Slime' This slime is a gray colour and is more runny than gelatinous but it does leave a residue where it has been, this slime is flammable. This slime is just like regular Slime, in that it is fairly easy to use and its functions are limited. This slime disperses itself across any flat surface and causes anyone or anything that touches it, to slide right off of it. Feeling carefree is the key to this slime, it symbolises the mages ability to brush off anything that comes their way. 'Adhesive/Shell Slime' This slime is a sticky white substance that feels like a liquid that's stuck to itself, when hardened it takes on a silvery texture. A type of slime that sticks to things really easily and doesn't let go quite as easily, this type of slime can harden quickly if it is moved rapidly making it perfect for trapping people or animals or even being used as armour. This slime is also resistant to Corrosive substances but can be easily washed away by hot water (This only works when it is still "Adhesive Slime", "Shell Slime" cannot be washed off but it can be broken). To generate this type of slime, the user must feel relaxed symbolising their wanting to avoid battle and stop incoming attacks. 'Heavy Slime' This slime is black in colour with a rough texture, it keeps its shape depending on the mages will, only by using Slime magic can this slime's shape by altered. The properties of this slime are unique in that they require the mage to use magic to change them, this slime can have its weight increase or decrease even to the point of being able to defy gravity and lift other things with it. To feel relieved will lift the weight of this slime from you, it symbolizes the weight on ones shoulders and its impact on the mage. 'Explosive Slime' This slime is green in colour, the longer it is exposed to oxygen the more its colour changes towards red, this is when you know you should run. This seemingly harmless slime leaves an explosive after-taste in ones mouth, after being exposed to oxygen for 60 seconds it rapidly heats and explodes wherever it is left, this only works if the slime is in concentrated clumps and can be shaken off with moderate effort. Users of this slime are often known to use Adhesive or Elastic slime in conjunction with it, the reason for this is that coating the Explosive slime in Adhesive or Elastic slime removes the contact with oxygen. This slime is generated by a feeling of excitement, symbolising that when pushed, they can push back twice as hard. 'Magic Slime' This slime is almost completely translucent making it difficult to see, it is also unaffected by gravity and remains static wherever it is left. Magic slime reacts to magic in a volatile way, it absorbs any magic that comes into contact with it and coverts the magical energy into more Magic Slime. Magic Slime requires a feeling of self growth, the symbolism behind this is unclear. 'Elastic Slime' This slime is yellow before solidifying and blue afterwards, making it a favourite for a lot of people. Slime that becomes elastic after short contact with water (including vapour in the air), useful in many situations such as needing to rappel down a cliff-side or even climb up one. A joyous feeling is required for this slime to be generated, it symbolises that the mage can react to anything thrown at them. 'Corrosive Slime' This slime is fluorescent pink in colour, making it one of the most dangerous slimes of all, this colour tricks people into believing it is harmless. This type of slime eats away at any other substance with very few exceptions such as the Shell Slime. Users of this slime are usually one limb short from the norm. Rage is the key for this slime, symbolising the want to remove their enemy completely no matter the cost. 'Toxic Slime' This slime is purple reminiscent of various poisons and venoms. This slime releases a pathogen on contact that disrupts the nervous signals of the affected target, instead of causing pain or death it causes the affected person to move incorrectly swapping their own bodily commands around to disorient or even just embarrass them. This slime requires a mischievous feeling, representing their lust for manipulation and pranks. 'Sharp Slime' This slime is black in colour and the more kinetic energy put into it, the harder it gets and the colour becomes more metallic. This slime is unusual in that it hardens relative to its own kinetic energy (The more it moves, the harder it gets), this slime is generated as a firm metallic doughy substance and is easily shaped whilst not being moved, when this slime is in motion it increases its molecular density causing it to become as hard as any metal known to man. Its name derives from its usefulness in making temporary weapons. This slime requires a feeling of calm making it the most difficult slime to master, it represents the mages flexibility in battle and how they can change when given enough time. 'Medical Slime' This slime is translucent light green with a cool soothing feeling, that is before it starts to make whatever it touches numb. Medical Slime acts like a local anaesthetic causing wherever it covers to go numb but does not extend past the area it covers, besides the numbing effect, it also slowly regenerates the covered area making it useful for a traveller to posses. To use this slime the user must feel regret, symbolising their want to repair something. Spells Slime Coat - The user generates a thin coating of slime on their body, effects vary. Slime Shot - The user generates then fires a shot of slime at a target, effects vary. Slime Absorb - The user can break down slime generated by magic and convert it back into magical energy, this is a great method of conserving energy as already generated slime can be used to recharge the mage's magical energy storage. The amount of magic returned to the user is that of 40% the amount used to generate it. Slime Pool - The user removes all slime from their body by reducing its viscosity and in turn its colour, this attack is dangerous for the user as well as nearby people, the user can control which of the slimes currently coating them is removed if multiple are present. Sharp Slime 'Slime ' - By generating the shape of a weapon, the slime hardens with movement to create a weapon of the mage's choosing, this spell can be exploited by creating two weapons and using one at a time so that if a weapon change is needed, the other weapon is malleable enough to be reshaped and switched out.